Cameron Mitchell
Cameron Mithcell is an 18 year old male who has brownish red hair. He usually is seen wearing a regular branded shirt, tracksuit pants or board shorts and flip flops. He is Australian and is usually kind to everyone he works with. History Cameron grew up in Australia where he played a lot of card games. One day when He and his friend were playing a game a hollow attacked and killed Cameron's friend. Cameron thought that he was next but then the fullbring power hidden inside Cameron activated and a warrior from a card in his card game was standing in front of him. The warrior dissapeared after defeating the hollow and Cameron ran to try and help his friend. When he got to his friend more people came and belived that Cameron was the one who had killed the boy. After that night Cameron fled from Australia and after hearing about Xcution came to Japan. Cameron later lost his card related fullbring when his brother destroyed the cards in a battle. This led to Cameron leaving Xcution and joining up with his brothers group of fullbringers known as Chimera fang. After being trained Cameron with the help of others from Xcution took down Chimera fang. After this battle Cameron took a necklase with a dragon pendant on it as a momento of his victory. Fullbring Currently destroyed, and using only manipulations. (for when he gets his new fullbring) Ability Points: 50 Energy/Elemental Manipulation (Master 38 points): Lightning Manipulation *Basic Attack: Causes storm clouds to form and cause a ligtning bolt to strike a position that Cameron chooses. This can then be manipulated through Cameron's bringer manipulation of lightning. *Basic Healing: Can absorb electrons and use them to stimulate molecules to renew damaged cells healing bad cuts that teamates may get. *Non Combat: Allows Cameron to suround his legs with electriciy allowing him to move at insane speeds in out of combat situations he can also speed it up even more with bringer step. (cannot be used in combat) Non-Combat Ability (Basic 1 point): Brewing *Cameron is able to make alcohol by fermenting crops. (legally) Manipulations Fire, lightning, earth Basic (Lv 15): *Lightning Taser - Ability to taser someone with lightning. Normal (Lv 25): *Fire ball: Can send out a medium sized fireball around Bala size. *Bringer Bullet: Can bullet smal rocks toward an enemy at a high speed. Adept (Lv 50): *Duo lightning crash: sends off 2 large bolts of lightning toward the enemy. *Flame wheel: sends of a large wheel of fire toward the enemy that explodes on impact. *Stalactite rocket: can manipulate the ground to produce a large spike that can be fired toward the enemy Powerful (Lv 60): *Lightning Vortex: Creates a vortex of lightning that circles around Cameron *Fire Pheonix: Creates a hawk sized bird out of fire that can fly around then launch toward an enemy *Stalagmite Barrage: By putting his hands on the ground cameron can cause rocky spikes to rise rapidly out of the ground peircing enemies. Binds (Lv 40): *Stone shakles: Stone shackles come out of the ground and hold down the enemies legs *Stone wall: Builds a wall that can block incoming attacks Stats AD-0 – 60 points points gained: 6 Max in stats = 17 Max stats = 4 Hankou – 10 (+2) Reiryoku – 10 (+4) Hakuda - 5 Seijuu – 17 Bukijuu –1 Hoho - 17 Old Stats